Plants vs. Zombies 2
is a tower defense game to be released by PopCap Games that is currently in beta in Australia and New Zealand. It is a sequel to the award-winning game Plants vs. Zombies. It will be released on iOS devices in summer 2013, but PopCap Games will release it on other platforms, like PC later. The game is about time traveling. See here for more information. Description on iTunes The zombies are coming… back. It’s about time! The sequel to the hit action-strategy adventure with over 30 Game of the Year awards is here. Join Crazy Dave on a crazy adventure where you’ll meet, greet and defeat legions of zombies from the dawn of time to the end of days. Amass an army of powerful new plants, super charge them with Plant Food and power up your defenses with amazing new ways to protect your brain. Game Features NEW PLANTS! NEW ZOMBIES!: Meet Bonk Choy, Bloomerang and Lightning Reed: Just a few of the powerful new plants that will defend your lawn through time. Go toe-to-missing-toe with dozens of new zombies including Ra Zombie in Ancient Egypt, Swashbuckler Zombie on the Pirate Seas, or Chicken Wrangler Zombie in the Wild West. In every new world, clever new zombies and brain-teasing challenges will test your zombie-zapping skills. AMAZING NEW WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR BRAIN: New Plant Food and power-ups will take your game to new dimensions. Plant Food will supercharge your plants when you need it most. Use your fingers to pinch, flick and zap zombies off your lawn. LOOK OUT! ZOMBIE CHICKENS!: Seriously. NEW LEVELS OF EXCITEMENT: Battle the fun-dead on land, on sea and… on the rails? Unlock ultra-challenging (and ultra-fun) endless levels — Pyramid of Doom, Pirate's Booty and the Big Bad Butte. THE FUN NEVER DIES: Gather keys to unlock brain teasers and new plants. Collect coins to purchase potent power-ups. Earn stars to take you to new worlds. Survive long enough and you'll be rewarded with piles of prizes and achievements. And that's just the beginning! The future holds many mysteries. Also, zombies. Lots and lots of zombies. Areas *Front yard *Ancient Egypt *Pirate Seas *Wild West Update History *August 20, 2012: Plants vs. Zombies 2 is announced. *October 19, 2012: Plants vs. Zombies 2 is renamed Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *January 16, 2013, A release date is announced: June 30, 2013. *May 6, 2013. A new release date is announced: July, 2013. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''is renamed ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and the first trailer was released to YouTube. *June 3, 2013: Another YouTube trailer is made, this reveals PopCap is making the game be released first on iOS and Android, and on other platforms later on. Said trailer features Crazy Dave preparing to go back in time. *June 13, 2013: Three "secret transmissions" from the game are publicly revealed, one for each area. *June 26, 2013: PopCap Games announced that Plants vs. Zombies 2 will be delayed to later in the summer. *July 9, 2013: PopCap soft released the game to Australia and New Zealand. Order of events Like the first game, the game starts with one lane on the lawn and the first plant you get is the Peashooter. The zombies appear once you plant your second Peashooter. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Sunflower. The lawn expands to three lanes and the zombies appear once you plant three Sunflowers. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Wall-nut. The player starts the third level but before doing so, they had to clear the lawn of backward-facing Peashooters with the shovel. The Conehead Zombie is introduced in this level and after winning, you get the Potato Mine. After the fourth level, the player gets the Hot Sauce and travels to Ancient Egypt. Plants : Main article: Plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) A total of 22 plants return from the first game, five of which are now premium plants - marked by an asterisk (*) - that must first be bought from the in-game store with real money before they can be used. The majority of losses from the first game are due to environmental differences between the levels of the two games. For example, there are no nighttime or Pool levels in Plants vs. Zombies 2, so no mushrooms or water plants are present. Additionally, ten new plants have joined the fray - one of which is another premium plant - bringing the grand total up to 32. In the months following the game's release, PopCap intends to add more worlds to the game via updates, and these worlds will bring with them more plants. The following list is therefore open to expansion. Additionally, a few of the plants not returning from the first game instead appear in cameo roles. Returning plants *Sunflower (50 sun) *Peashooter (100 sun) *Wall-nut (50 sun) *Potato Mine (25 sun) *Cabbage-pult (100 sun) *Grave Buster (0 sun) *Twin Sunflower (125 sun) *Repeater (200 sun) *Snow Pea* (150 sun) *Kernel-pult (100 sun) *Spikeweed (100 sun) *Cherry Bomb (150 sun) *Spikerock (250 sun) *Threepeater (300 sun) *Squash* (50 sun) *Split Pea (125 sun) *Torchwood* (175 sun) *Tall-nut (125 sun) *Jalapeno* (125 sun) *Melon-pult (325 sun) *Winter Melon (500 sun) *Imitater* New plants *Bloomerang (175 sun) *Iceberg Lettuce (0 sun) *Bonk Choy (150 sun) *Snapdragon (150 sun) *Power Lily* (175 sun) *Coconut Cannon (400 sun) *Spring Bean (50 sun) *Chili Bean (50 sun) *Lightning Reed (125 sun) *Pea Pod (125 sun) Cameo appearances *Marigold - features on the game's loading screen. *Gatling Pea - using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. A *'ed plant is a premium plant. Zombies : Main article: Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) Gameplay PVZIAT screenshot3.jpg PVZIAT screenshot4.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot2.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot1.jpeg PVZIAT screenshot7.jpg PVZIAT screenshot6.jpg PVZIAT screenshot5.jpg PVZIAT screenshot16.png PVZIAT screenshot14.png PVZIAT screenshot11.png PVZIAT screenshot9.png PVZIAT screenshot12.png PVZIAT screenshot15.png|Pirate Seas Ancient Egypt Map.png|Ancient Egypt Wild West Map.png|Wild West Pvz22.jpg|Minh's Main Menu PvZ2.jpg|Peter's Main Menu IMG_0051.PNG IMG_0073.PNG|Ra Zombie controlling sun IMG_0077.PNG|Obtaining map of space-time-ness Lalalalal.jpg|By crazyzombie168 Do.jpg|Pyramid of doom Loooo.jpg|Dead mans booty Noooo .jpg|Big bad butte Trailers File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 It's About Time - Coming this July 2013!|First trailer File:Official Trailer for Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time!|Second trailer File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 1|A transmission trailer, showing Ancient Egypt File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 2|Another transmission, showing the Pirate Seas File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave Transmission 3|Yet another transmission, showing the Wild West Trivia *There was a milk carton in the trailer saying that Squash was missing. This refers to how Squash is now a Premium plant. *In the game, graves block the user's shots. *Some music have been brought back from the original game, but remixed to match the time the level is set in. An example is how on the final level of Wild West, Ultimate Battle can be heard, but with a western soundfont. *Some of the plants' images were changed. **Grave Buster is now green. **Squash is larger. **Spikeweed's color is changed from brown to green. **Imitater, instead of a grayish color, is changed to brown, making it potato-like; Imitater also has a mime face. Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time